


Home

by jazzrose343



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: Clint is glad to be home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to tumblr.
> 
> It is also for the Domesticity square of my Wiknterhawk Bingo Card.
> 
> It is unrepentant fluff.
> 
> Thanks to everyone one WHB Discord for their encouragement.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint could smell something delicious as he pushed open the door.

It had been a long, stressful day and the only thing that had got Clint through the last hours of his shift had been the thought of home.

He shucked his coat and kicked off his boots, shoving them into the tiny closet by the door and followed the smell of meatballs down the hall.

He paused in the doorway to the main living area and saw that Lucky had taken advantage of an empty couch and was sprawled across the entire length, snoring.

Bucky was in the kitchen area, stiring something on the stove and adding herbs.

Clint felt his heart swell with the love he felt for this man.

Their friends had gently warned them against rushing into things when they had decided to move in together after just a few months.

Clint's lease was up as his landlord was selling the building and Steve, Bucky's best friend and roommate was moving out of the apartment they shared to move in with his boyfriend Sam.

Clint had understood why Nat told him to be careful.

She had picked up the pieces every time Clint had fallen too hard and too fast.

Steve had reminded them that he and Sam had been together a lot longer and they had taken time to make the decision carefully.

But to Clint and Bucky it was right and three months in Clint did not have a single regret.

There had been a few teething issues.

Clint had quickly learned to make more of an effort to be tidy and clean up after himself and Bucky made an effort not to go quiet on Clint without an explanation.

But it was definitely the best stupid decision he had ever made.

Lucky woke and started banging his tail against the arm of the couch in greeting.

Clint walked to the couch rubbed his ears and then crossed to the kitchen and was drawn into Bucky's arms.

"Hey."

Bucky kissed his temple as Clint buried his face into his shoulder.

Bucky tightened his arms around Clint and he relaxed into the embrace.

Clint had called Bucky from work a few hours before, ranting about how the world was full of assholes after an old dog, with matted fur and a box of 4 week old puppies been dumped at the no kill shelter that Clint ran, in the same afternoon.

Bucky had talked him down and promised good food and trash TV when he got home.

After a few minutes letting Clint just be, Bucky gently removed his arms from around Clint and guided him to the couch, gently pushing Lucky away so Clint could flop down.

"You're the best Bucky." Clint groaned and cracked his spine, settling back into the cushions.

"You only say that when you know your gonna get fed."

"Hey I say it plenty."

Bucky grinned and went back to the stove.

"Choose something stupid to watch while I finish dinner."

Clint picked up the remote and scanned through the planner.

"Yes, Die Hard."

"Good choice. "

Bucky placed a basket of bread rolls on the coffee table and two bottles of beer.

He shoved Clint's foot.

"I'm just gonna dish up so your gonna need to sit up, at least for a while."

Clint smiled and pushed himself into a sitting position, making grabby hands at the tray Bucky was carrying from the kitchen.

He had barely had a chance to eat today and had powered through on coffee and a Snickers he found in his desk draw.

Bucky passed Clint the tray and turned back to fetch his own.

He laughed as Clint inhaled a massive fork full of food.

"Don't choke, I don't wanna spend all night in the ER because you forgot how to chew."

"Em starfin," Clint replied through his mouthful.

"So attractive."

He smiled and sat down next to Clint and began eating.

They ate in companionable silence for a while half paying attention to the TV and taking sips of their beers.

Lucky darted between them hoping for a stray meatball before setting on the floor on top of their feet.

A while later Clint sighed happily and moved his tray onto the coffee table.

Clint then remembered what he had meant to ask Bucky when he got in an hour earlier.

"Did you get the schematics finished ?"

Bucky worked for Stark industries as an Engineer and had worked from home that day to finish his latest designs without distraction.

"Yeah, I submitted everything about an hour before you got back."

"Cool, so we're on for No Pants Day tomorrow ?"

"Yes darling, I can't wait."

Both he and Bucky had been working a lot the last two weeks.

Bucky to finish his project and Clint training new staff and volunteers at the shelter.

They now both had a long weekend ahead to spend some time together.

They were due to meet their friends for lunch on Sunday, but the next two days would be just for them.

Bucky set his own tray down and then rose, gathering both trays and heading to the sink.

"I'll do it Buck, you cooked."

Clint felt he should offer even though he never felt less like doing dishes in his life.

"Don't worry, I've had most of them soaking so it shouldn't take long."

"Why don't you go run a bath and I'll join ya once I'm done, get No Pants Day started early."

Clint grinned suddenly feeling a lot more energetic, moved from the couch to where Bucky was standing.

He put and arm around his waist kissed him, turning it a little dirty before pulling away and whispering "Don't take too long."

He then headed down the hall to the bathroom, smiling as Bucky cursed under his breath and turned on the faucet, only to turn it straight off.

Clint found himself moments later, backed up against the bathroom door.

"I guess it can wait."

Bucky grinned up at him, arms bracketing Clint, either side.

He then put his hands round the back of Clint's head and pulled him down into a filthy kiss.

Clint's last coherent thought was that he loved being at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
